The New Life of the Malfoys
by lambie1
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always loved Hermione, now that she likes him back, they get married! And even weirder, they have Harry's son and Draco's cousin's daughter. And, maybe even a baby on the way! So this is the new life, the WHOLE story.
1. The whole story

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Jacob! JACOB," said Hermione grabbing her son and pulling him onto her lamp just before he hexed his cousin the flower girl.

"I'm telling Uncle Draco, UNCLE DRACO," said the Flower girl.

"Madeline, please, not right now," said Hermione, but it was too late, Draco Malfoy entered the room a small smirk on his face. He bent down so he was face to face with Madeline.

"Yes Madeline?" He said looking at her straight in her pale gray eyes.

"Jacob I being meanie," said Madeline, she pointed at Jacob, pulling on Hermione.

"Jacob," said Draco, as he picked Jacob up off Hermione like a doll, "Stop being a nuisance." He set him back on the ground and sat next to Hermione. He put his arm on her shoulder just as water works broke out.

"DRACO," Hermione screeched moving his arms, and grabbing Jacob, "Don't call Jacob a nuisance! He hates it!"

"That's the point," said Draco matter-of-factly.

"Ugh," Hermione moaned as Madeline yanked at Hermione's leg.

"Up, up," she said, making grabbing motions.

"Draco, why, why did you have to turn nice when your cousins couldn't take care of Madeline, and said she'd be fine with us?"

"And, why, why Hermione didn't you let _Potter_ take his own son with him?" Hermione let out a huff of defeat.

"Look, Draco, where getting married tomorrow, let's not fight about this," Hermione sighed.... WAIT! STOP THE EXPRESS. THERE GETTING MARRIED?! TOMORROW?!! Okay... now you can faint.

_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

Ok, to catch you up; let's go to Draco's point of view, hmm, last day of school....

**DPOV**

I watched her make her way to the door. I had to let her know. After all these years, after the war, I _had _to let her know.

I followed her to the door, where she stopped to sit on the step and hug her just returning boyfriend. "Bye Mione," said _saint Potter_ kissing her good bye. She waved slightly, then said,

"I'll call you, at Grimmuald!" Harry nodded, but I had no idea what she meant by _call_. WAIT, FOCUS! I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Malfoy," she muttered coldly through grinding teeth.

Ouch, that hurt. "I LOVE YOU!"

I can't believe I just said that, Malfoy's do not scream their love for another, or... feel..._ jealous_. "I love you," I muttered again.

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked around, obviously I made a scene.

She looked back at me, smiled slightly, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, for turning to the good side," she said. Then she left. Left me there, on the steps, blushing.

_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

**HPOV**

I leaned in, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for turning to the good side," I said, then left him on the steps, feeling... confident. I had no feelings for him, he was still annoying, I didn't hate him, like him, love him, loathe him... I just had no feelings for him.

I couldn't wait to see Harry again, we will get married, and have 4, no 5 kids, and live in 12 Grimmuald place. Happily ever after, or that's what I thought....

_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

**Narrators POV**

Hermione, 4 years later, stood on the sidewalk, holding onto the two items she had. A small suitcase, and her 3 year old son's, Jacob, hand. There was one place left to go, which she vowed, never to enter, but she had too.

She apparated, and landed in the middle of a small forest area. She walked up the stone cobble path, which lead to a garden. She hoped the actual owner lived here still.

She went to the front of the big gloomy house, and knocked with the knocker 3 times.

_Knock knock knock. _

The big doors opened slowly, just a corner, and there was a sliver of pale blonde hair that fell out, and pale, dull skin. "Who is it," the mystery person asked.

"H... He... Hermione," Hermione coughed out.

"Hermione who?" The voice asked.

"He... Hermione Granger."

The door opened more, and there stood Draco Malfoy, in sweats, and a gray T-shirt.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked.

"Draco," Hermione sighed as she tried to enter, but Draco blocked the entrance again.

"I said, _what do you want_?" asked Draco angrier.

"Look, Harry, he threw me out. He wants to get back with Ginny, he threw me and my son out, his name is Jacob, and so-

"_And_," said Draco, lifting a dull, depressed eyebrow.

"And, I was wondering if we could stay here."

Draco stared at her, and rubbed his chin. "So you're asking the boy who told you he loved you, and you left him, to let you stay here?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione said matter-of-factly. She tried to make it pass him again, but this time he nudged her on to the porch.

"Fine," He muttered and let her pass.

AND BA-DA BING BA-DA BOOM! They got to know each other, and Madeline who was dropped off about a week later, and then he popped the question, and she said: "YES!"

_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

Draco straightened himself, and nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow, us, married, wow," he said slowly. Then he got up, picked up Madeline, and laid her down for the night.

"G'night sweetie," he said and kissed her forehead, as he put her in her little bed, and covered her up with her _Elmo_ blanket.

"G'night dah-dee...," said Madeline as she fell asleep. Draco looked at her strange. Then something hit him, he ran out to Hermione in the Family room, for she already put Jacob to bed too.

"HERMIONE," he screeched. She looked up from her book, and lifted an eyebrow.  
"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER TOMORROW!"


	2. The Wedding

Hermione stood on a platform, while Ginny quickly tailored to the dress. "OW!"

"Sorry," Ginny whispered, but that's not what Hermione was owing for. Hermione touched her forehead, and slid her hand back into her brunette hair. She moaned.

"It's not you Gin, it's... I've got a headache. I' m just so...." Ginny blushed slightly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what Harry... and I did-

"Gin, it's fine, I've found my true love, and you've found yours." Ginny nodded but still looked down while she worked. The dress was pure white, with gems from her bottom of her chest, to her waist. The top of her chest was open in an upside down trapezoid; while the bottom was open in flower form. The arms were long, with translucent cloth hanging from her wrists. The dress puffed out Cinderella style, and sure enough, she had her grandmother's _glass_ slippers on her feet. "Something old," she looked at her shoes as Ginny finished, "Something blue," she touched the barrette that held her veil, "And something-

"New." Ginny slid Hermione a locket over her neck. Hermione opened it. On one side, were Jacob and Madeline, in the wedding rehearsal, posing on the stairs giggling and laughing excitedly and the other was Draco smiling at her at the rehearsal dinner, holding her hand tightly.

"Gin!" Hermione got off the pedestal, and hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny smiled, and Hermione began to cry as the hug parted. "I got to stop crying, I'll run my make up!" They giggled as Ginny dabbed her running mascara, then used a spell to fix it.

"Hermione, this is your day, please, enjoy it!" Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek in goodbye, and held a bouquet up to her chest. Hermione laughed, and grabbed Jacob.

"Jacob, now remember, you hand _me_ the ring with the silver first, okay?" Jacob nodded.

"Spray! Spray!" Hermione laughed at a promise she made earlier, and sprayed the boy with his father's cologne, then she sprayed Madeline.

"Madeline, this is important, you have to go down first. Throw a couple of petals on each step, okay?"

"There's no stairs silly goose!" Madeline giggled, and Hermione patted her head.

"IT'S TIME!" Hermione's mother ran in the room with tear filled eyes.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~

Madeline took step by step throwing 2-3 petals. Draco stood at the alter, holding his hands smiling at his niece. Once Madeline got to the end, she had plenty left. So she took one out and held it to the sky, and then let it fall. Then she just poured the whole basket on her head, which got a chuckle out of the crowd.

Soon after, Hermione's mother's walks down the aisle with Hermione's uncle, it was Jacobs turn, and he stood on the side, waiting for his other turn. Then it was the bridesmaids and grooms men turn, which consisted of: Blaise and Ginny, Crabbe and Parvati, and Goyle and Padma. Then finally, it was Hermione and her fathers turn.

Her father looked at her, and she looked at him, smiling. Then they took a deep breath, and began walking side by side. Mr. Granger was not currently crying, but under his eyes were red puffs. Hermione sucked her lips in as she looked up at Draco, and he smiled at her, so she smiled back, letting a tear trickle down her cheek. It seemed like forever before she reached the alter but the crowd watched intently at her beauty, and her dress. Once she reached the alter, she looked at Draco, and he looked at her so sweetly she had to look down at her feet to refrain from bursting out into a sob at _his_ beauty.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy, to love and to hold, for richer or for poor-

"Richer!" A man on Malfoy's family side shouted, which received another chuckle from everybody.

"Poorer, in sickness or in health, and to love in Holy Matrimony?" Hermione nodded toward the preacher.

"I most absolutely do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger, to love and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, and to love in Holy Matrimony?" Draco held Hermione's hand, forcing her to look up.

"I do."

"The rings." Jacob skipped up the steps and handed Hermione the silver ring, and Draco the gold. The silver one had a red ruby sticking out in the middle, with two diamonds on the side. The gold had a sapphire in the middle, and two giant emeralds on the side. Draco slipped the gold one on Hermione's finger, and Hermione slid the silver on Draco's. "You may now-

Draco didn't wait, he pulled Hermione in by her waist. "Kiss the bride." The preacher finished. Hermione giggled as she pulled away. Then she put her hands in the air.

"I'M MARRIED!" Her friends squealed, and even Harry, stood up and clapped, followed by everybody else. Draco laughed, and pulled Hermione in for another kiss.

"And I've got the most beautiful, loving, smart, wife in the world, and I thank you, for accepting me." Draco held her tightly in a hug. The clap continued all the way to the door. Then Hermione grabbed Madeline, and Draco grabbed Jacob, and they left, with out a reception. They got in a carriage, with two white horses. The sign on the back labeled: _Getting Married_, changed to: _Married, a father_. The family rode off, waving, and catching the rice and petals.

[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~[~

Hermione kissed her kids goodbye, followed by Draco, and then she dropped them off at Draco's mother. "Have fun! But not too much without your kids!" The couple looked at each other, and shrugged.

Then Draco helped Hermione into the limo waiting nearby. "Draco! Where are we going?" Hermione looked around the dark limo. The windows were sealed with black, and no light could be seen. Draco touched lightly Hermione's lap.

"Hermione, if it's a surprise, why would I tell you?" He kissed what he thought was her lips.

"Draco, it's not fair, you told everyone _but_ me. Even the Patil's kept it shut!" Draco chuckled. He felt her hair, and leaned back on the seat. Hermione laid her head on his lap.

"Well, first, we're going to-

Hermione slapped him hard on the leg, "DON'T TELL ME!"

"You told me too!"

"You weren't supposed to listen!"

"I was just saying we're going to the airport! SHEESH!" Hermione sniffled and let out an "oh." Then she laid there in silence.

"Draco, can we have some light?" Draco muttered a spell and conjured a lit candle. He set it in a cup holder.

"Ah, your beautiful face," Draco whispered as he petted her hair once again. Hermione sighed happily, and then rubbed his leg as she laid on it.

"Ah, your warm touch." Hermione sighed as he petted her forehead, then her hair, then her back.

"EXCUSE ME!" The driver yelled through the sealed window, "WE'RE HERE!" Draco lifted up Hermione, then blew out the candle. Then the driver opened the door, and Hermione walked out, followed by Draco.

Hermione did her best not to look at the signs as she reached the airplane. She was so glad Draco began using muggle resources.

"Flight A5 to-

Draco covered her ears. He handed the tickets to the man. Hermione soon found out she was in the Economy section, as the seats were very far apart. They sat for a few hours on the plane until it began to land. The attendant yelled through the microphone: "_We are now in Paris, France, and are landing, please stay buckled_." Hermione squealed, making the ones who were still sleep to wake up. "Eh, nice chick you got there." A man touched Draco on the arm. "A little loud though, I mean, 3:00 in the morning. She looks nice, but she ain't got no brains." Without warning Draco punched the guy square in the nose. The man staggered in his seat, gripping his nose. Hermione looked over Draco at the commotion. Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her off the plane.

"What was that about?!" Hermione pulled her arm away.

"He deserved it."

"Oh, so now it's okay to punch people for a silly comment?! What he even talk about, your hair?!"

"You." Hermione froze. She slowly turned around, and saw the man about to walk by. She was about to attack when Draco grabbed her arms and held them to his side. Eventually she gave up. "The bags are already at the Plaza." Draco walked over to a sign labeled Malfoy's, and then helped Hermione in the limo.


End file.
